Face Value (album)
Face Value is the debut solo album by Genesis front man Phil Collins, released in February 1981 on the Virgin label internationally and Atlantic Records in North America. It was released in the UK 11 days after his 30th birthday. The album includes the hit single, "In the Air Tonight", whose dark mood was inspired by the fallout of Collins' first marriage with his wife, Andrea Bertorelli. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Face_Value_(album)# hide *1 Conception *2 Production and music *3 Critical reception *4 Chart performance and sales *5 Track listing *6 Demos *7 Personnel *8 Charts **8.1 Album **8.2 Singles **8.3 Certifications *9 See also *10 References Conceptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Face_Value_(album)&action=edit&section=1 edit By 1978, Phil Collins had been part of Genesis for eight years. After spending the first five of those years as a drummer, he reluctantly accepted the role of front man of the group following original vocalist Peter Gabriel's departure shortly after the release of their conceptual progressive rock album, The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway. The first album where Collins took over was 1976's A Trick of the Tail, which while still featuring the same type of progressive rock that the group had been recording since its 1969 debut, also featured several ballads and softer rockers. Their 1978 album, ...And Then There Were Three..., featured their first crossover hit, "Follow You, Follow Me". The song and the subsequent album were the beginning of the group's breakaway from their progressive rock past into a more commercial, radio-friendly pop sound which alienated older fans but brought out newer ones. Following ...And Then There Were Three... and a world tour across America, Europe, and Japan, Collins took a leave of absence from the group to deal with his troubled family life. Collins' first wife filed for divorce in 1979 and left Collins in the home they shared in England by himself. Collins reportedly stayed in his house for weeks working on songs that reflected his personal life. Initially, Collins did not want to record them for an album until Atlantic Records, Genesis' record label in America, and Virgin Records, his label overseas, offered him a solo contract. Collins would base the majority of Face Value on the divorce he had endured. Some of Collins' material that he wrote for''Face Value'' made its way onto Genesis' subsequent follow-up, Duke. Collins' radio-friendly vocals helped to make Duke a major success. Production and musichttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Face_Value_(album)&action=edit&section=2 edit Recording sessions for Face Value took place at the Town House in London between late winter of 1979 and early January 1981. According to Classic Albums, in what was then considered a controversial move at the time, Collins, who grew up listening to American R&B as a child in Chiswick, decided to incorporate an R&B horn section, hiring the Phenix Horns, who played backup for Earth, Wind & Fire. Collins refused to listen to friends who had advised him not to use the horns and they would play a major role for most of his solo career. Collins also used another then-controversial method in using drum programming rather than just live drum instrumentation despite his reputation as a drummer. Collins said he wanted to experiment with different sounds and was inspired by the works of his former band mate Peter Gabriel, who had used drum programming on his last album. Collins was often part of these sessions. Many of the songs' arrangements were done by Collins and session arranger Tom Tom 84. He also incorporated Indian-styled violins, played by L. Shankar, for additional textures. The last recording session for Face Value was in January 1981 prior to the release of the first single, "In the Air Tonight". Atlantic CEO Ahmet Ertegun advised Collins to perform drums during the verses and opening of the song, whereas the album version did not feature live drumming until the bridge. Several songs on the album featured an autobiographical view into Collins' life at the time, mainly to the anger he felt at his impending divorce. Rumours about "In the Air Tonight" being similarly autobiographical were widely circulated in America; in fact, the lyrics were ad-libbed and have no actual meaning. Other songs such as "You Know What I Mean" (a song that was used on Frida's Something's Going On album) and "If Leaving Me Is Easy" were solemn ballads that talked of heartbreak. "I Missed Again" also had a solemn tone but was revised as a peppier song while still focusing its theme of heartbreak. The jazzy ballad "This Must Be Love" focused on Collins' then new romance at the time with Jill Tavelman, who would be his second wife. The album features songs of different genres. While technically a rock and pop offering, the basis of many of the tracks lie in R&B with light funk influences especially in "I'm Not Moving", for which Collins sung his backgrounds with the vocoder. The two instrumentals, "Droned" and "Hand in Hand", were progressive rock instrumentals with the first featuring an exotic African sound, while "Hand in Hand" featured jazz elements and a children's choir humming the music and improvisational instrumentation by Collins and the Phenix Horns. "The Roof Is Leaking" had Delta blues and country elements. "Behind the Lines" was originally released by Genesis on their Duke album as a progressive rock number, yet Collins worked up a new, horn-driven R&B/funk-inspired arrangement after speeding up the tape on the Genesis version and thinking that the sped-up version sounded like a Michael Jackson song. The album featured a cover of The Beatles' "Tomorrow Never Knows", which included instruments and vocals playing in reverse while Collins provided multi-layered background vocals and sparse drumming. After the song ends, Collins can be heard almost silently singing "Over the Rainbow"; the songs are listed as hidden tracks on the album, and would be the only time Collins used hidden tracks on one of his own releases. Collins omitted several tracks off the album including "Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)" because he felt the album had "too many ballads". Critical receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Face_Value_(album)&action=edit&section=3 edit Allmusic's William Ruhlmann rated Face Value four-and-a-half out of five stars. He stated: "Collins proves himself a passionate singer (and distinctive drummer) with a gift for both deeply felt ballads and snarling rockers."[1] Steve Pond of Rolling Stone rated it three out of five stars. He explained that "Collins keeps the fluid vocal tone he's lately developed in Genesis, yet ignores the group's high-blown conceits in favor of some basic pop and R&B lessons". He also called the album "pop music about personal turmoil". However, he stated that "the singer's broken heart is too clearly on his sleeve, and musical missteps abound".[2] Chart performance and saleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Face_Value_(album)&action=edit&section=4 edit Released on 9 February 1981, Face Value became an immediate success, reaching number-one in the UK, Canada, and other European countries, while peaking at the top ten in the United States. "In the Air Tonight" became the album's biggest success, reaching number-two in the UK, number-one in three other countries, and becoming a top twenty hit in the United States. Other songs such as "I Missed Again" found modest success reaching number-fourteen in the UK and number-nineteen in the US, while the third single, "If Leaving Me Is Easy", reached number-seventeen in the UK but was not released in America. Sales of the album reached five million alone in the United States and went five-times platinum in the United Kingdom and ten-times platinum in Canada. No solo tour was produced from this album and Collins would not perform live as a solo artist until 1982. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Face_Value_(album)&action=edit&section=5 edit All songs written and composed by Phil Collins, except where noted. The album was re-released and remastered by Steve Hoffman for the Audio Fidelity label in 2010. Demoshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Face_Value_(album)&action=edit&section=6 edit There were many songs which were omitted from the album including: *"Please Don't Break My Heart" *"How Can You Sit There? (Against All Odds)" *"Misunderstanding" (Collins, Rutherford, Banks) *"Please Don't Ask" (Collins, Rutherford, Banks) Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Face_Value_(album)&action=edit&section=7 edit *Phil Collins: vocals, drums (1, 3, 6, 7, 9-12), percussion (2, 10), Vocoder (1, 6, 10), piano (4-8, 10), Roland CR-78 drum machine (1, 6, 12) , Prophet-5 synthesizer (1, 2, 5, 6, 7, 10, 11, 12), Fender Rhodes (1, 2, 9, 11), handclaps (5, 9), congas (5), marimba (6) *Daryl Stuermer: guitars; banjo on track 4 *John Giblin: bass on tracks 1, 9, 10, 12 *Shankar: violins on tracks 1, 5; tamboura on track 5, "voice drums" on track 5 *Alphonso Johnson: bass on tracks 2, 3, 6, 7, 11 *J. Peter Robinson: Prophet on track 3 *Joe Partridge: slide guitar on track 4 *Stephen Bishop: background vocals on track 2 *Eric Clapton: guitar on tracks 4 & 11 *Arif Mardin: string arrangements on tracks 8 and 11 *''EWF Horns'': **Don Myrick: alto and tenor saxophones, alto sax solos on track 11 **Louis Satterfield: trombone **Rahmlee Michael Davis and Michael Harris: trumpets; flugelhorns on track 11 **Ronnie Scott: tenor saxophone, solo on track 7 *Other background vocals on tracks 6 and 12 by several children choirs in Los Angeles Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Face_Value_(album)&action=edit&section=8 edit Albumhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Face_Value_(album)&action=edit&section=9 edit Singleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Face_Value_(album)&action=edit&section=10 edit Certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Face_Value_(album)&action=edit&section=11 edit Category:1981 albums